stan & kyle play with dolls
by kyleisgod
Summary: Stan and Kyle play with dolls, and each other. Need I say more? Cowritten with BratChild3.


Eighteen year old Stan Marsh wiped sweat off of his forehead and took a much-needed sip from a bottle of water.

"Dude, this sucks," He decided. "Why does school have to start in September? That means getting all your shit together to move in the summer. Totally -not- sweet."

"I know, dude." Kyle pulled the lid off what felt like the millionth box they'd been through that day. They were in his attic, helping clear out Ike's stored belongings. "If my stupid brother wasn't so smart, he wouldn't have graduated at -sixteen- and we wouldn't be doing this right now."

Stan nodded. "I think we're almost done." He opened up another box. "Does he want this crap?"

Kyle sat back on his knees and wiped his forehead in a similar manner as his friend just had. He grabbed the same water bottle and took a swig. "Probly." He screwed the cap back on the water and set it aside. "He's such a pack-rat. That's why we had to go through ten million and three of these fucking things. He won't miss what he doesn't remember he has though, right?"

"Totally," Stan agreed. "We -should- just start tossing shit, but we can't."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle challenged. "Who says we can't?" He jounced his eyesbrows when Stan looked at him and flashed a smile.

Stan returned the smile. "Because he'll bitch if we throw out something important."

"Stan," Kyle laughed. "Seriously, dude, look around." He spread his arms out. "There's nothing important in here. It's -why- it's in here. It's just old junk he doesn't want but refuses to throw away simply because he's had it so long. We'll be doing him a favor."

Stan chewed his bottom lip, pondering Kyle's logic. He decided it was very accurate. If Ike had truly wanted this stuff, he'd have taken it with him or made room for it at the dorm by now.

"All right," he agreed. "But if he asks about anything, it got lost in a fire."

"Okay," Kyle laughed, then began tossing items from his box into the open garbage can set up beside them. He put a few things aside: a box of photographs, Ike's favorite stuffed bunny as a toddler, his baby book.

"Hey, look at this," He stopped his steady rhythm to hold up two dolls.

Stan, who was also happily tossing away items into the trash, turned his head to look. His eyebrows rose and he smiled nostalgically. "Ah dude, I remember those!" he exclaimed. "...Those shouldn't be here though. Those were ours!"

"He must have took them when I wasn't around, and for some reason we never noticed." Kyle studied the dolls a moment, then smiled at them. "Which one was yours? Terrance or Phillip?"

Stan searched his memory banks, coming up empty. His hand scratched his head. "...Terrance was, but we always mixed them up," he remembered.

"Guess that's why I couldn't remember." Kyle tossed the one in his left hand to Stan, which happened to be Phillip. "We used to play some pretty fucked up things with these. I think they even swam in a toilet once, didn't they?"

"Probably" Stan said, considering the character of the dolls. "They helped us murder the Jennifer Lopez doll too..."

As Stan continued to think, the childhood memories came flooding back. He had seemingly forgotten all about the chore he was getting paid to do.

"In fact, that's how I lost my doll. We were playing with 'em at your house and I left him here...I guess we moved on to the next show and Ike took these 'cause...they're all Canadian or something."

Kyle laughed at the unintended joke. "That's alright. If we didn't miss them, then it doesn't matter anyway. Just like all this crap." He turned the Terrance doll over and patted dust out. "Terrance and Phillip seemed pretty gay with each other anyway. I mean, they fought like a married couple and they were -always- together all the time. Who does that? ...Besides us."

"Yeah, that's pretty queer," Stan agreed. "...Except when we do it." He blew some dust off his old belonging as well. "If that little shit stole these from us, who knows how much of this is even his? We're so tossing the rest of this and getting our chore money."

"Oh Phillip, that sounds like a splendid idea." The Jew spoke for his doll in a thick Canadian accent.

Stan laughed, caught off guard by his friend's playfulness. Playing along, he added "Come Terrance, let's look for treasure!" in an accent of his own.

By that, of course, Stan meant throw Ike's childhood into a dumpster. The fact that the job was almost done made Stan quite happy. He suspected Kyle felt similarly.

"I'm sick of looking for treasure, Phillip. It's all a bunch of dreadful do-do. You keep looking while I sit on my ass." Kyle pulled his knees out from under himself and fell onto his bottom.

"Terrance, you can't just sit on your ass while I do all the work," Stan argued through the doll. "It's your house and your brother's things. After we finish, we can go back to Canada where it's nice and cold."

"I suppose you're right, Phillip." Kyle complied. "This hot weather is a huge bitch. And we have come this far."

Stan extended his free hand, helping Kyle back up to his feet. He then snatched the passed around water bottle from Kyle, taking a drink for himself.

Kyle watched him down nearly a quarter of it, then took it back and finished the rest himself. "I guess it's back to work."

"I do hope the Americans don't throw us in the trash, Terrance," Stan said, continuing the voice. "We're still lots of fun to play with."

"Quite fun, Phillip." Kyle played along again. It was way better than working. "Who could resist us, with our flapping heads and cotton stuffed asses."

"Yes, our asses are especially nice," Stan's doll agreed.

"Turn 'round and let me have a look at your ass," Kyle moved the Terrance dolls' hand to grope Phillip on the bottom. "Yes, you've miraculously sustained your firm ass over the years, Phillip."

Stanley broke character to laugh, then continued, seeing as this game was still more fun than cleaning out Ike's stuff. "You're so fucking gay for me Terrance," the doll scolded. "Why can't you just admit it?"

Kyle supressed his own amusement, which bubbled out in loud snickers before going on. " Just because you have a hot ass doesn't make me gay. You're the one whose gay for me, Phillip. Always have been. And -you- can't admit it, cause you're a pecker-face."

"A pecker-face?!" the shocked Terrance doll said. Stan's actual voice cracked its way into the conversation briefly. "I am -not- a pecker-face, asshole!"

"Oh, so you do want my ass, then," Kyle's doll confirmed. "Well, Phillip, if you want it, I suggest you just admit it. Everyone can see it in the way your hungry eyes check out my luscious body, pecker-face!" Terrance stabbed Stan's doll in the chest with his hand.

The Phillip doll "pushed" the Terrance one in response. "Oh, so then you admit you'd allow me to pound your ass? I always knew you fantasized about being my bitch, you slut!"

Kyle's eyebrows lowered over his narrowed eyes. Terrance "pushed" Phillip twice as hard. "I always knew -you- fantasized about me being your bitch. It's kind of hard not to notice when you told me to scream for you, even if we were only torturing a Jennifer Lopez doll." Kyle's face softened as he realized his Terrance voice was slipping, and for good messure added a very Canadian sounding, "Phillip."

Stan frowned, his own accent vanishing. Still voicing the doll as best he could, Stan's tone turned more serious than light-hearted. "You weren't complaining at the time," he argued. "...And that STILL means you want me inside of you. You aren't saying no or wanting me to be the bitch. If it makes me gay, it makes -you- gay too! It makes you super gay because you're the woman in this ...Terrance!"

"I beg to differ, Phillip," The doll shook in Kyle's hand, but he kept his voice Canadian cool. "I'd have you as my bitch any day. I haven't exactly heard you say you didn't want -me- as your bitch anymore than I denied wanting to be it. So that makes you super, -double- gay!" The last part came out in Kyle's natural defense voice.

Stan's eyebrows furrowed. His bad ventrioloquist act continued as his doll made a low growling sound. "I'M not super double gay! YOU'RE super double gay! For ME! You need to stop playing games and just admit that you want me," the doll said through Stan's visibly moving lips.

Kyle turned his back, crossing his arms definantly. "No, I won't do it!"

"Why not?" the doll asked from over Kyle's shoulder, meaning that Stan had moved closer toward him and his own puppet. "Don't you love me? Don't you...Want me? If you'd just admit the dirty, dirty things you want to do to me, maybe I'd let you! We could get a place together." The doll's voice quickly added "In Canada."

Kyle continued to sulk, his eyes glued fiercely on the light streaming through the small attic window. "Because maybe Canada would ruin everything we've got going. Maybe Canada is better to think about than actually being there." He let his arms fall limply at his side, Terrance dangling by the hand from his fingers. "Maybe Canada scares me."

"Terrance, I'm scared of Canada too," the doll admitted sadly. "It's a big step for us. But we've been together all these years. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to...be Canadian if that's what makes us happy?"

"I want to be Canadian, Phillip." Kyle admitted softly, then brought his doll up to his face to inspect it further. "with you. But what if we don't like it? It might be too awkward to go back to being Americans with each other again."

Stan's Phillip-covered hand suddenly reached out, grasping Kyle's Terrance hand. The brunette doll appeared to be hugging the blonde.

"Terrance, I've known you since we were children. Nothing would ruin that. Not much is going to change. We're just becoming...duel-citizens. In our hearts, we'll always be Americans."

A small smile played about Kyle's lips as he watched the toys embrace. He turned back to face Stan, though he wouldn't look at him. "Thanks Phillip. You're my super best friend. Now kiss me, you ass-rammer, and then I'll tell you all those dirty, dirty things I want to do to you." Kyle moved the Terrance doll to smooch Phillip smack on the lips.

The action of the Terrance doll made Stan smile. Possibly with amusement, possibly with something more. Phillip responded in kind. While returning the kiss, the Phillip doll even began to feel up the Terrance doll. Well, as best as it could being that it had limited movement. Unfortunately, the doll clothes weren't detachable. The Phillip doll sighed in dissappointment. "Sorry Terrance. But...You're -my- super best friend too, and...And I love you man. A lot." The doll paused. Then, in an excited, slow tone of voice demanded "Now, tell me what you want to do to me."

"Remember the ice cream cones we were eating the other day?" Terrance doll kissed Phillip doll's neck, then began rubbing his ass and continued at Stan's nod. "How it was so hot it was melting faster than we could eat it? And we had to keep licking up the sides of the cone and then swirling our tongues around the top to keep them from dripping?"

Stan's doll moaned and continued embracing Kyle's doll. One doll hand moved downward, brushing the other doll's non-existant crotch. "What about it?" Phillip asked.

"I thought that maybe, if you let me take that belt off," Kyle made a bold move, reaching out to pull one of Stan's beltloops and let it snap back, while keeping his main focus on the groping terrance and Phillip. " I could try licking you up and down and swirling my tongue across the top when you start to drip." He let his eyes flash up to Stan's. "Phillip."

Stan's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly fell back into character. His free hand reached downward, undoing more of his own belt, while the doll kept talking. "I'd like that, Terrance...I'd like that a lot."

"Me too, Phillip. Me too" Kyle slid his finger across Stan's now exposed pants button. "Kiss me."

"I love you Terrance."

The doll's owner could no longer speak. His lips were pressed to Kyle's in a heated moment of passion as his belt was removed, falling to the attic floor.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's torso, pulling back only long enough to express in verbal form he felt the same, then sunk into the kiss again, sucking Stan's lower lip between his and then snaking his tongue into his mouth.

Stan returned the kiss. The tip of his tongue pressed to Kyle's, flicking quickly against it before he teasingly traced Kyle's tongue, circling it slowly with his own. His own free hand roamed inside of Kyle's shirt, feeling up the other boy's bare upper body.

Kyle broke the kiss, gasping in great gulps of oxygen. He pressed his face into Stan's shoulder, shuddering at the caressing hand in his shirt. "Stan..." he whimpered, using his friends name for the first time during this charade, then turned his head and sunk his teeth playfully into the crook of Stan's neck.

Stan shivered at the feeling of Kyle's pearly whites on his flesh. He responded by just as playfully pinching one of the boy's nipples between two of his traveling fingers. Stan's other hand let go of the doll, allowing it to fall to the ground beside his discarded belt. His hand now free, he moved it around to touch Kyle's ass.

"Mmmm," he murmured, moving his lips to Stan's throat. He sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth and began the sweet torture of flicking his tongue against it. Terrance stayed clenched in his hand, forgotten in his grip even as he pulled Stan's hips closer into his.

Stanley's hand playfully swatted at Kyle's butt cheeks, spanking the boy for arousing him so. His right hand retracted from inside Kyle's shirt, choosing to finally remove it altogether. Firmly but non-violently, Stan's fingers took hold of Kyle's hair, pulling his head back. He stared into Kyle's eyes, momentarily grinning before helping him out of his top. Stan kissed Kyle's lips again, then went to work on taking off the redhead's pants.

When the pants fell to his ankles, he kicked them off impatiently and, noticing the doll in his hand, tossed it to the floor. "Go fuck Phillip now, I'm busy," He spat at it as his fingers found the hem of Stan's shirt and pulled it up and off his head.

Stan followed Kyle's lead by kicking away his own pants, then lowering his underwear and giving them similar treatment. His hands pressed to Kyle's shoulders, guiding the boy down onto his knees. His hand brushed the back of Kyle's neck, bringing his face closer to a prominent erection.

Kyle cupped the back of Stan's thighs with both hands for leverage, then began running his lips up and down his shaft. His fingers gently tickled the sensitive skin on his thighs right below his ass.

Stan shuddered and moaned. His hands ran through Kyle's afro as he closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure.

The butterflies that had been forming in Kyle's stomach now felt like full blown fireworks. He pressed his lips against the very tip, opening his mouth slowly, a little wider as he took Stan in inch by inch. He then retracted just as cerimoniously, sliding his tongue along the bottom until his mouth came to a close again at the tip.

Stan gasped, letting out a masculine grunt as Kyle's mouth came to rest at his heated tip once again. Stan reached down, taking both of Kyle's hands in his own once again, guiding them up to massage his ballsac.

Kyle only let him get away with the whole dominant thing for a few seconds, but that's all his firecracker blood could take. He reached up, taking Stan by the hand again and yanking him down to the floor. When they were both on their knees, he crushed their lips together and crawled over him until Stan was flat on his back.

Stan moaned as the Jew took control of the situation. The brief cocktease only got Stanley all the more aroused. Feeling Kyle's lips on his, Stan's hands quickly broke free from Kyle's as Kyle's had done previously. Stan placed his hands on Kyle's cheeks and moved their mouths apart.

"N-No way dude!" Stan argued through panting breaths. "You're not giving me head and then kissing me right after. That's sick! ...Unless we're both doing it."

With a devilish smirk, Stan turned Kyle over and moved downward. He pressed his tongue against his jewels, running it up until his lips wrapped around the redhead's tip, giving a playful slurp before moving back up to his knees and planting a kiss on Kyle's mouth.

Kyle hummed a moan into Stan's mouth and knocked him onto his back with a near frantic shove. He pinned his friends hands above his head and resumed the kissing without a word.

Stan fought back by shoving his tongue into Kyle's opened mouth. His legs squeezed around Kyle's body. An equally long moan escaped Stan's throat as his lower body struggled to flip Kyle back over and assume the top position. The struggle only resulted in more friction being created between the boys' legs.

A few seconds of that and Kyle ripped his mouth away to suck in a few gasping breaths. Suddenly cleaning out his brothers junk was the best chore he'd ever had to do in his entire life. He went for Stan's neck next, biting at the skin in pleasurable nibbles.

Stan grunted once more; his body tingling from the sensation of Kyle's teeth sinking into his flesh. His fingers started to run through Kyle's sexy red hair. "N-not too hard," Stan said. His hands in Kyle's hair would guarantee such a thing didn't happen though. Too hard of a bite meant too hard of a hair tug.

Taking orders wasn't generally in his nature, so although he'd never do anything to hurt Stan, he tested the waters of this particular demand by sinking his teeth a bit harder; not hard enough to break skin, but probably enough to leave marks.

Stan moaned, but responded in kind with a small pull on Kyle's jewfro. Nothing too rough of course, as he didn't want to truly hurt Kyle either.

Kyle pulled back to hiss a profanity, but it died in his throat the moment his gaze collided with the blue of Stan's. They paused that way, the sound of breath filling the attic. His eyes softened, and so did his touch. He brought his palm to Stan's cheek and when their mouths melted together again, began sucking gently on Stans lower lip.

Stan's quest for control softened as well, though it was the only part of him that did. His heart continued racing, as did Kyle's no doubt. Stan closed his eyes and savored Kyle's soft kiss. His free upper lip curled into a smile as his fingers continued playing with Kyle's hair, only now it was more of a playful scalp massage that soon moved down to the boy's bare neck and back.

The touch sent a volt of electric through Kyle's veins. His lips stalled, still pressed to Stans, to let a shiver pass through his body. His tongue resumed where his kisses left off, trailing along Stan's lips and then dipping against his tongue repetively.

Stan firmly gripped Kyle's shoulders as his body shivered from the slow, soft touch of Kyle's pink organ. Stanley took a few minutes to rub Kyle's shoulders as his own tongue gently returned his lover's flicks. Finally growing desperate for a breath, Stan brought his hands to Kyle's chest, pushing him up slightly to both feel him up and simultaneously part their mouths.

"What should we do?"

"Never stop doing this, ever, as long as we're still alive." Kyle answered, slightly irritated at the interruption, but not angry in the least. His mouth enclosed again on Stan's neck, but no biting evolved this time. His hand slid down the other side of Stan's neck to his shoulder. "Why? Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no," a still-breathless Stan answered without hesitation. His hands continued to explore Kyle's body while Kyle's mouth explored him. Stan's fingers began circling and pinching the other male's nipples as he continued speaking.

"It's just...Well, I'm hard, dude...And so are you...A-and...Yeah..."

Kyle would have laughed at the obvious statement if Stan's play on his nipples wasn't crippling him with pleasure. He responded with a moan close to a sob, pressed his forehead into Stans cheek and ground his hips into Stan's. "Is that what you want?" It came out a hot whisper, his breath ghosting across the other boys skin.

"I need it Kyle," Stan replied in a husky yet begging tone of voice. Demonstrating just how badly his cock was aching at the moment, the boy thrust his hips upward, pressing his erection into Kyle's stomach.

"Whatever you want me to do," He panted, still whispering, still hovering over the other boy. "I'll do it."

Stan smiled up at his giving lover, pecking his cheek softly in appreciation. Still breathless and horny, Stan expressed his thoughts out loud to his new lover in mostly incomplete sentences.

"Can't leave you hanging. You need to cum too...Can't fuck. No lube or condoms...Can't leave the area until the job's done...Can't sixty-nine. Not experienced enough yet...Handjobs," he finally decided.

"Handjobs." Kyle parroted, succuming to temptation and giving Stan another hot, lingering kiss. "And then what'll we do with the evidence?"

Frantically, Stan began looking around the attic for something, anything, that could help conceal their dirty deeds. His eyes stopped moving when he relocated the Terrance and Phillip dolls, laying together right next to his removed belt and pants.

Slightly laughing at the idea himself, Stan looked back over at Kyle for final approval. "Desperate times," Stan reminded him.

Kyle looked at the dolls skeptically, one eyebrow raised in protest, but when he looked back at Stan, their limbs tangled together, Stan's hardness pressed against his stomach, he caved.

"...Yeah, okay."

Stan released his leg-scissors, sliding out from underneath Kyle to grab the dolls once again. Stan placed the Terrance doll around Kyle's hardon, no longer caring who was what character originally when they started this game. Stan's hand lovingly rubbed the soft felt material along Kyle's hard dick, nibbling the boy's earlobe as he stroked him. Stan squeezed the material around his lover's cock, hopefully making the hand-hole tighter and increasing the pleasure.

Kyle chewed into his lip, stiffling all the noises trying to escape. He pulled Stan's face close to his and pressed their foreheads together, then let his hands slide down to his neck.

"Lower" Stan encouraged, his eyes pleading with Kyle's for similar treatment. Stan continued masturbating his companion, while his free hand roamed the rest of Kyle's form.

Now feeling extremely obediant, Kyle flung his arm above his head, feeling around on the hardwood floor until he encountered Phillip. Once in his possession, he ran the doll down Stans torso until it hit his hardon, then wrapped it around and mimicked Stan's strokes.

Stan groaned in relief before bringing his wet lips to Kyle's once again. He muffled his sounds of pleasure against the boy's face, Stan's heated breaths of passion hitting Kyle right in the mouth. Feeling confident, Stan's hand glided faster along the Jew's stiff length.

There was a pause on Kyle's end as he stopped to moan and arch against the quickened sensation. He gave a few quick kisses before resuming the motion of his hand again, matching Stan's speed. The kisses stopped, but their mouths once again stayed together, breathing each others breath and swallowing each others moans.

Stan's free hand continued to play with Kyle's nipples. He made sure to get them just as erect as their penises were before he trailed downward, His palm slid down Kyle's smooth stomach, then his leg, before finally settling on cupping Kyle's swollen balls.

"God, Stan..." He wheezed, nearly choking on his own breaths. The touches were nearly pushing him over the edge, and he wanted to bring his friend to the same pitch of pleasure. He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them and then bringing them to Stan's nipples, swirling and pinching them.

Stanley gasped for air, the new wet warmth making him grow harder in all the right places. He began to mutter passionate obscenities as his hands manipulated Kyle's genitals. He gave an animalistic thrust of his own body, starting to ravish Kyle's hand.

Stan's reaction was more than Kyle could take. His hand paused a second time, squeezing as he felt himself spasm and listened to Stan's passionate muttering. There was another noise in the background, and he didn't realize it was his own voice chanting his new lovers name until the orgasmic wave finally flooded his body and stilled. His eyes opened slowly to look at Stan again, sucking in oxygen like he'd just drowned. He pulled the blue-eyed boy down for another kiss, then rolled him over onto his back and kissed down his body, making his way teasingly down to where the doll still gripped him.

"Ohhh..." Stan moaned softly as Kyle's lips tasted and teased his flesh, Stan laid back and retracted his tired hand, once again allowing himself to become the submissive one. He smiled down at his lover, happy he got Kyle off so well. Knowing what was about to happen, Stan removed the doll from his crotch, letting Kyle go to work on his throbbing organ.

He kissed up Stan's thighs, fanned his tongue out and cupped as much of his balls with it as he could, then licked upward, swathing them with wetness. His fingers continued to dance in little circles on Stan's inner thighs. When his grunts and thrashing around became wild, Kyle moved back up and took him into his mouth.

"Ohhhh, shit..." Stan groaned. His hand found Kyle's hair again, silently encouraging the blowjob to continue. The teasing was damn near too much for Stan to take. He released precum into Kyle, his hips doing everything in their power not to furiously mouth-fuck his friend. The way Kyle was attacking him, Stan reasoned that he must've given Kyle quite the orgasm. He anticipated his own to be just as big, and the imminent release made Stan want to cum all the harder.

Kyle pushed his mouth as far down as he could and sucked like it was a milkshake. His fingers reached up to tweek both Stan's nipples, then ran them back down to cup his balls and massage. His other hand made a ring around the base of Stan's hardness as he pulled his mouth back and used his tongue to flick, flutter, dance, and swirl across the swollen head.

Stan's body shook with rapidly increasing pleasure. His breaths got shorter while the pulses of his heart and his cock got faster. His eyes closed tightly as he gripped Kyle for support, slightly pushing his head downward and his mouth back around the head as Stan finally felt his climax hit. Kyle would need to dispose of the evidence himself.

He followed Stan's lead and formed his lips in a tight circled, and then, curving his tongue to mold around the underneath, he began humming a Terrance and Phillip song as he moved his mouth up and down. He pulled back when Stan's convulses settled, sat back on his knees, grinned, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

A panting Stanley opened his eyes, revealing the image of his friend wiping stray cum off of his smiling lips. Grinning himself, Stan slowly moved back up to a seated position on the floor. He reached a hand out, and took the Terrance doll that Kyle had forgotten to discard from his now-limp cock.

"I guess they got what they wanted." Kyle decided. "Canda kicks-ass."

Stan nodded. He gently laid Terrance next to Phillip on the floor, the way it should be, and placed his arms around Kyle in a warm, after-sex embrace.

"That was like, the best game of Terrance and Phillip ever dude," Stan decided.

Kyle returned the embrace, nodding. "Ike's never getting them back again. Even though it would be funny to let him have them without washing them first."

Stan kissed Kyle's cheek. "Kyle? I...I wanna do a lot more of this with you...A whole lot...But for now, we should probably get our pants on and finish throwing out this crap."

Stan finally stood up, offering his hand to Kyle to help him stand again. Stan took the dolls and smiled once more, this time nostalgically.

"You remember when we got these things?"

"Sure, dude." Kyle pulled his pants on and buttoned them up. "We were eight. It was summer, and Cartman was a fat ass."

Stan scoffed. "Was?"

His focus still on the past, Stan thought back to their childhood. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

-------------------------------------10 years earlier--------------------------------------------------------------

"We found the treasure, Phillip!" eight-year-old Stan exclaimed through his Terrance puppet.

"Oh, Terrance, how marv-" Kyle cut himself off and made a face. "Sick, dude! That's not treasure. That's Sparky's regurgitated dog biscuits!" He grabbed Stan's hand and pulled him away from the chunky pile. "Don't get it dirty; 'memeber what happened to Cartman's?"

"Yeah" Stan agreed with a frown. "His mom wouldn't buy him another one either. Too expensive."

Realizing that a similar horror might befall them, Stan practically leapt back from the mess his dog made.

"These are the best dolls ever." Kyle decided. "We're gonna keep them for the rest of our lives and play Terrance and Phillip every day, even when we're as old as our parents, so we gotta make sure they don't get dirty because we can never wash them."

"Totally. It ruins the value," Stan agreed. "It was hard enough taking them out of the box, man."

"Right." Kyle turned from the pile and started back toward the house, Stan falling into step beside him. "So as long as we keep them inside and keep them away from food, we shouldn't have a problem. It's not like we're gonna masturbate with them or anything."

Stan ceased his walking temporarily. He laughed. "Not gonna do WHAT with them? Sick, dude! How the hell does an idea like THAT come into your mind?"

Kyle stopped on the porch and turned to face Stan, grinning. "I don't know. Terrance and Phillip just seem kinda gay sometimes, you know? I mean, they're always together all the time, touching each other and stuff. Just kinda makes me think of that stuff everytime I see them."

Stan pondered Kyle's words, then nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess they are pretty homo together...Whatever though, they're still cool."

"Totally." Kyle agreed.

THE END


End file.
